


The Buzz

by Broken_Anchor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Anchor/pseuds/Broken_Anchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are Aurors. They are on a case together when Harry starts acting unusually brash, even more than normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Author/Artist LJ Name: broken_anchor  
> Prompter: queenie_mab  
> Prompt Number: 2  
> Title: The Buzz  
> Beta Alex  
> Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, Harry/OMC  
> Summary: Harry and Draco are Aurors. They are on a case together when Harry starts acting unusually brash, even more than normal.  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Warning(s): dubcon  
> Epilogue compliant? no  
> Word Count: about 10k  
> Author's Notes: This story seems to have gotten away from me. None of the characters did anything that I wanted them to do. However, it did end up much fluffier than I originally planned. I put dubcon in the warnings because it’s a gray area since there is a curse involved. I also hope it’s somewhat close to what the person requesting the story was hoping for.

Draco sighed causing Harry to shift uncomfortably.  They were supposed to be listening to Head Auror Shacklebolt as he briefed them, but like always Draco appeared like he couldn’t be bothered. Harry resisted the urge to slap his partner on the back of the head, because Draco really should behave differently if he wanted to be taken seriously.

 

Harry knew that Draco cared more about this job than he ever dared to let on.  Especially at the moment because Draco didn’t like the assignment, which was going to be tedious and boring.  But Harry and Draco didn’t get to pick their assignments, and Harry was grateful for that since Draco liked the dangerous high profile cases.  The ones that would be covered by the Daily Prophet.  Draco obviously took advantage of any attention they did get, and Harry would have had an issue with that if Draco didn’t also work his arse off as an Auror.  All the credit Draco had received was well deserved and at the same time no where near enough. The problem was since Harry hated the spotlight he wasn’t about to do anything that would bring attention his way.  There was already a tendency for reporters and wizards to attribute any success of Draco’s as belonging to Harry.  This was easily explained by the fact that they were Auror partners, but Harry hadn’t noticed any of the other partners getting the same treatment.  Really, wizards were more inclined to believe the boy who lived helped than a Malfoy.

 

The case they were assigned was to simply follow and report back.  The wizard in question, Sven Burke, was simply a person of interest for one of the much larger cases for the Auror department, and Harry and Draco were not told what about the wizard interested the Aurors in charge of the cases.

 

Harry did know the case dealt with an elusive killer who had managed to accrue a surprisingly large kill count.  They weren’t even quite sure of the numbers since what they uncovered so far was that most of the victims had been Muggle.  Something that Harry couldn’t help but notice, and he almost bit his tongue to stop himself from making a remark about that.  The Ministry really did need to have better Muggle relations.  It certainly wouldn’t hurt if they could talk more freely with the Muggle police.  They certainly would’ve made the connections sooner on the current case, but that was just Harry’s two cents.  However, now was not the time and place because it wouldn’t help them at this point.

 

Right now, they needed to find this wizard and the case was getting bigger than the two original Aurors could handle.  They were still working on it, but this was one of the times they just needed more Aurors.  So Harry and Draco were trailing someone who had grabbed their attention.  Which was just fine with harry since he could help out then while not being at the forefront or the poster boy either for the case. Unfortunately, that was almost the exact opposite of what Draco wanted. It didn’t matter that this was an all hands on deck case.

 

Harry smiled and nodded when Shacklebolt dismissed them and then wrapped an arm around Draco leading his partner out of the room.  Harry could already hear the whining in his head that he knew was coming, so he made sure to quickly usher Draco into their office before shutting the door as he cast a silencing charm.  He already had a frown on his face as he folded his arms and waited for the usual onslaught.

 

Draco rolled his eyes when Harry turned towards him. “Oh, come on.  If they really wanted our help, they would actually tell us about the case not just the tiny amount of information they decided we need to know about Burke to follow him.  For fuck’s sake, the only other information I know about the case is from The Daily Prophet which is full of shit.  Why didn’t they tell us a bloody thing about why Burke is a suspect?  They’ve told us so little that I’m beginning to wonder if they want results at all or are just setting up scapegoats.   We’re not going to get anywhere like this.  I can’t believe they’re so stupid.”

 

Harry had to remind himself to not grin as he watched Draco pace in the small room.  His partner was right.  More information would be helpful, but Harry had long ago given up on the Ministry learning to share anything.  Part of the problem also was the Aurors on the case wanted glory for themselves and were only getting help at the insistence of Shacklebolt.  He also knew that Draco realised this as well and was just as frustrated.  It was the reason harry was cutting his partner some slack here and allowing him to let off some steam instead of just telling him to shut it.  “Yeah, well... I still don’t mind doing what Shacklebolt asked, and I don’t think you do either since you haven’t headed for the door yet.  And I know this is going to be really boring and mostly just sitting around, but we’ve done this thing before and I think we’ve proved we can handle each others company.”

 

Draco snorted. “Just as long as you don’t go on and on about food this time.  It’s positively evil to talk about such delicious meals without bringing any.  Our food choices are crap on assignments like this.”

 

Harry chuckled.  “We never get an assignment like this with that much forewarning, but I got the hint. I won’t tease you with descriptions of wonderful food.”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to give me descriptions of other things?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Right, so I’m going to go home for a bit and let’s meet back in a hour.”

 

***

 

Harry held his breath when he saw Draco. For a moment he didn’t know what to say.  His partner was getting better in his attempts to dress like a Muggle, but Draco still had a little bit to go.  Also the problem was that Draco could pass as a Muggle in the outfit he’d shown up in, but there was no way he was going to be unnoticed in it.  Draco looked too good for that.  

 

Harry gulped as he tried to push away the thought of backing up Draco against the wall, pinning the man’s hands back, and snogging him senseless.  Only no matter how good draco looked in red leather pants and a purple tank Harry was not going to pounce on him.  They were partners after all and they had to maintain a professional relationship which among other things did not include blow jobs no matter how tasty Draco happened to look at any particular moment. Unfortunately for Harry, Draco tended to look impeccable no matter what he was wearing and he was sure the man could make a paper bag look good.

 

Harry almost asked where Draco’s wand was because the pants didn’t look like they could hide much of anything including whether or not Draco was hard at any given moment. Harry shook  his head and decided to not ask because he would rather not know afterall.  He was also trying desperately trying to not drool just because Draco had worn something incredibly sexy.  Not that Draco didn’t normally look good in his Auror robes, but this one left little to the imagination.  

 

Harry shook his head again.  “I’m sorry.  It’s not going to work.”

 

Draco groaned.  “What did I do this time?”

 

“I doubt you could blend in anywhere in that outfit, and we don’t want anyone paying attention to us.”

 

Draco tilted his head.  “So what is off about it?”

 

Harry felt his face heat up as he looked carefully over Draco again.  He would have never imagined doing something like this before he and Draco became partners.  He still wasn’t sure at times that he would have to look at Draco this closely to give the bloke tips on dressing, though Draco was the one he consulted whenever they had to do anything formal requiring wizarding robes. And luckily neither of them had to do any formal Muggle events because they would both be pants at that.

 

Harry just wore jeans and a tshirt which is what he tossed at Draco put on instead of the red leather pants and purple shirt he had walked in wearing.  Harry almost wanted to see Draco walk in that through the Ministry just to see how everybody else had reacted when he walked by to see the way they would drool and stare. However, Harry quickly tried to dismiss that thought and cleared his throat.  “Purple and red are usually only worn together when someone is trying to get attention, and while I have no doubt that you would be able to chat up anyone you like in that outfit that is not what we are going for tonight.”

 

“Oh,”  Draco replied before pulling off the purple shirt.  “Well, it’s a good thing you brought extra clothes then.”

 

Harry turned around quickly when he began to see the skin of Draco’s stomach. He did not want to be caught staring at his partner naked or worse for any look that Harry might get on his face.  “You don’t have to do that in here you know.”

 

“I know.”  Draco sighed. “I’m just not interested in anyone else seeing me in this outfit right now.”

 

Harry frowned, but he didn’t dare turn around.  He could hear the zipper of the leather pants being undone. The image of Draco naked like that was not something he needed right now even if he did want to look at Draco’s face to see if he could figure out any clues as to what that meant. But then Draco never talked about his personal life so his face was probably perfectly schooled to show what he wanted it to.  Sometimes that could infuriate Harry.  The way that Draco could be so unreadable. Most of the time Harry could read Draco unless it had anything to do with his personal life, because Draco was still very good at keeping that private. He also knew that it was none of his business.  He was just curious, and he supposed if he really wanted to know he could ask.

 

Only he was never going to ask something that personal and not because just because it was unprofessional. He didn’t want to give Draco the opening to ask him the same questions.  There was nothing going on in Harry’s love life despite the rumors that he was still with Ginny.  Yes, they spent time together and the press did tend to make a big deal of it. Though truthfully the press tended to make a big deal out of everything.  

 

“Harry?” Draco said as he tapped on Harry’s shoulder, making the man jump as he turned around.

 

“Sorry, did you say something?”

 

Draco snorted. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for a little bit now.  I’m beginning to wonder if your desire to turn around has to do with daydreaming instead of any attempts at modesty or professionalism like you have claimed before.”

 

“Yeah,”  Harry replied and rolled his eyes.  “And I wouldn’t have to turn around if you could learn to dress yourself properly.  It’s almost as if you’ve never heard of undercover before or something.”

 

Draco took a step closer to Harry. “The only time you seemed bothered by the communal showers for our department is when you know that I’m in there at the same time as you.”

 

Harry froze and wondered how many times he had not noticed Draco in the shower room.  He was supposed to be more observant than that. Moody would have gotten onto to him for not staying vigilant if he found out Harry had made a mistake that big. “It’s different with you.” Harry replied and tried to ignore the smirk on Draco’s face. “I don’t have to work as closely with any of the other Aurors.”

 

“Is that so?”  Draco asked and glanced down as if to point out the distance between them.

 

“Yes,” Harry insisted as he resisted the urge to take a step back. He could feel how close Draco was and he couldn’t do that with the other Aurors. “You’re the only one that I’ve done undercover assignments with. I think I’ve spent more time alone with you than anyone else at this point and that includes Ron and Hermione.”

 

“We’ve worked together for years, Harry. Things like that are bound to happen when all the other Aurors refuse to work with me.”

 

Harry frowned.  “They work with us just fine.”

 

“Right. They work with us, but they won’t work with me.  It’s like they are afraid what will happen if you aren’t there to be a buffer, and you’re beginning to act the same. Like there is something wrong with being alone with me.”

 

“I’m with you now.” Harry said as he glared at Draco.  He didn’t understand what his partner was trying to imply.  He just admitted that he spent quite a bit of time with the bloke. In fact, he said that it had been more than anybody else.  Didn’t that count for something? Didn’t it prove he wasn’t afraid? And he hadn’t been pulling away or any such nonsense.  He had just merely been trying to give his partner a little bit of privacy, and instead of that being a normal thing that he was used to Draco was reading way too much into it.

 

Draco ran a hand through his hair. “You are, but you’ve been acting differently.  I just haven’t really been able to put my finger on how until now.  I’m pretty sure that if we weren’t partners you would be avoiding me all together.”

 

“Except we are partners, Draco. I can’t imagine you doing anything else because you are a really good Auror.  But we don’t do anything outside of work.  We never hang out or have a drink together-”

 

“Why don’t we?” Draco interrupted. “We’ve worked together for years and you haven’t asked me.”

 

“You haven’t asked either.”  Harry snapped.

 

Draco sighed.  “I’m trying to ask now.”

 

Harry rubbed a hand over his face. He didn’t understand really how they had switched to what Draco was wearing to this. It wasn’t like he could really explain that he just liked his alone time. He also didn’t want to admit that Draco was right. There really wasn’t any good reason that the two of them weren’t spending time together outside of work. It was something that Auror partners tended to do because they cared about each other and often ended up saving each others lives a time or two. And Draco had saved his life a few times over the years.  At first, Harry thought it might be out of some sort of debt Draco might have felt towards everything Harry did during the war, but Draco had never treated it like that or at least not in the way that he talked.  He had also kept doing it. So when Draco pointed out something like this, Harry couldn’t help but feel guilty. They really had done too much together at work for their relationship to just end whenever they went home for the day. Fuck, the personal history between the two of them before they became Aurors was too much for that. “What exactly are you asking, Draco?”

 

“I want you to come over for dinner.”

 

Harry gulped.  “At the Manor?”

 

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. “I haven’t lived there in years.  I have my own place.”

 

“Oh,” Harry replied as he felt his face heat up.  He should have known that, but where Draco had slept was never something he felt right in asking. Now, he felt like an idiot because instead of being polite he had come off as an arse. “Sure, I’ll come over after we finish this case.”

 

“Good,” Draco said.  “So let’s get this boring assignment over with.”

 

“Yes,” Harry nodded and cast the spell that would link the two of them. So that they could communicate practically telepathically.  Harry wasn’t sure exactly how it worked even after Draco and Hermione had  tried to explain it.  He just knew that it allowed his thoughts to be “heard” by Draco and for Draco’s thoughts to be “heard” in his.

 

***

 

After a few days, Harry agreed the assignment was boring.  He wasn’t going to admit it to Draco, of course, because he didn’t want to see that smug look of I told you so from Draco. The wizard that they were supposed to follow didn’t <i>do</i> anything. At least, Harry didn’t count sitting around in a flat most of the day doing who knows what to only occasionally go down to the local pub and grab a drink.

 

The problem was that they weren’t given permission to leave yet, and Harry wasn’t going to leave without permission. He really hoped that would be soon because he had almost as much of watching someone else stare into their drink as he could take. He didn’t think that Trelawney stared at tea leaves that much.  Sven Burke was even staring at his drink that exact moment.  He was sitting at the end of the bar with a full drink in front of him and for the next five minutes, hour, or whatever he probably wouldn’t move. Just like every day of the past week.  He wasn’t paying attention to anyone around him.  He usually didn’t.  Harry wondered why Burke had bothered to leave his flat at all considering the man didn’t appear to do anything remotely social outside of it.  The wizard didn’t acknowledge other people on the sidewalk either.

 

It was almost unnerving, and Harry fought back a yawn and the acknowledgement that Draco had been right.  After all, Harry would have rather taken another class from Professor Snape than more time watching Burke simply stare into his drink.

 

It was dull and Harry didn’t know why Burke even ordered a drink because he never seemed to drink it. At first, Harry thought that might have meant something.  Only nothing happened. Harry was beginning to have a strong feeling the man was OCD. Especially since Burke always turned his drink around in a clockwise fashion before stepping down off the stool and walking back home for the night.

 

Only this night after he stepped of the stool, he reached back quickly and threw the contents of the drink at Harry.  Before that point, Burke hadn’t even bothered to glance in Harry’s direction. Burke hadn’t seemed to take particular notice of anything actually besides his drink and the barkeep.

 

Harry didn’t think the drink could be harmful because this was a Muggle pub.  He had also watched it get poured out of the tap, but Harry felt stung by the drink.  He also swore he heard a buzzing noise that he tried to shake off as he chased Burke out of the pub and tried to tell Draco to meet him out there. Though once Harry got outside he didn’t see signs of Burke or Draco.  He felt something drop in his gut at the realization. He also knew that he had messed up and Shacklebolt would want to know when they had been compromised.  A question that Harry already knew he didn’t have the answer to.

 

He knew they could have just apparated but he had no way of knowing where they went. The spell that had been cast on Draco and himself had a limited range, and Harry could feel an emptiness inside his head that meant Draco was too far away.

 

Harry hated being left behind, because as quickly as Harry had felt Draco leave and the distance the spell let them travel meant there was no other explanation beside magical transportation.  He certainly didn’t want to think about anything bad happening to Draco. Thoughts like that were unbearable so instead he focused on work on what he could do something about. He turned around and sighed as he looked at the Muggles standing on the sidewalk.

 

There was a group of four men just lounging outside.  Three of them were huddled together and talking, and Harry doubted that they had noticed anything at all. The other one was staring at Harry in a way that brought heat to his face.  He walked over to that bloke, and silently cursed the fact that Draco wasn’t there.  The two of them had agreed long ago that Draco was the one better suited to try talking to people. Draco had been a git at Hogwarts, but somehow he had managed to come out of it with a silvertongue while Harry was still socially awkward.

 

Harry knew he could have gotten better at it, but the truth was he wasn’t interested in being able to talk to strangers. He liked being blunt much more than any of the fake niceties that were expected. So he took a deep breath and smiled at the Muggle who leaned against the outside of the pub gazing at him intently. “Did you see two blokes leave the place just before me?”

 

The man smirked and took a step closer to Harry. “Are you looking for your boyfriend?”

 

Harry sighed. Draco wasn’t his boyfriend, but he knew insisting that the man was only his partner wasn’t going to convince anyone. It wasn’t like he could explain to the man in front of him what an Auror actually was. It was hard enough trying to ask if he’d seen any Magic without actually asking that directly. Most Muggles just thought of Magic as something that happened in the movies or was something crazy people thought they could do. No sane person was supposed to actually believe in that stuff.  The trouble was that Harry had to come up with a reason he was asking about the two men that the bloke in front of him would understand. Harry really hated this part of the job.  “Well, I have a feeling he isn’t anymore.”

 

The idea seemed to excite the man, and Harry watched as he tucked a strand of blond hair behind his ear. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He said, but Harry didn’t think he meant it.  The man sounded pleased. “I saw the two men embrace. Next thing I know they’re both gone.  I wouldn’t count on either being back anytime soon.”

 

Harry frowned. He wasn’t sure what the bloke meant by embrace, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted more description than that. “Did anything happen afterwards?”

 

The man shrugged and blushed. “No. I looked away for a moment cause I thought I heard my cell ring, but when I looked back they were gone. And if they left that quickly I would say your boyfriend forgot about you.”

 

Harry nodded and felt slightly better.  He still didn’t like not knowing where Draco was but what the Muggle said so far was only confirming his suspicions. The most likely scenario was that Draco had followed the Wizard out of the pub and then had grabbed onto the Wizard when he thought the man was about to Apparate. It also sounded like some sort of distraction charm had been cast so they wouldn’t worry about exactly how many Muggles they had to Obliviate. It almost made Harry smile to know that Draco had remembered how much Harry hated using that Obliviate. If Harry could, he would stop all the Aurors from using it but so far he hadn’t come up with an effective way to keep Muggles in the dark without it. He had only managed to cut down how much they used that spell which he supposed was at least a step in the right direction.  Hermione was also helping him in the research department on that, and she had seemed quite pleased to be given a task like that.

 

“What are you going to do now?” The Muggle asked and reached out and touched Harry’s arm.  “Why don’t you forget about him and join me for a bit?”

 

Harry opened his mouth and paused. The buzzing noise was back and Harry could feel a warmth radiating from the Muggle’s hand in his.  He didn’t even remember grabbing the man’s hand, but the skin against his was soft and smooth.  A part of Harry knew he should have taken a step back and shaken everything off before going back to the Ministry. Only he was thinking about the man’s skin felt and how it meant he probably didn’t work with his hands. It lead to Harry wondering what did the man do, and before he realised it he was turning over the man’s hand in his own and running his fingers over the lines in the man’s palm.

 

“Can you read anything between the lines there?” The man teased.

 

Harry felt his face heat up then, but he couldn’t explain why he didn’t want to let go.  The opposite was true in fact.  He wanted to touch the darkly coloured red shirt the man was wearing to see if it was as soft as it looked as if there was something pushing him forward.  This Muggle after all appeared to like soft things and have a soft touch.There was something that wasn’t quite right.  Something he couldn’t pinpoint, but instead just a vague disconnect.  He didn’t understand it because everything felt so good and so out of touch at the same time.  The hands in his hair and the lips touching his felt so good because the Muggle was kissing him.  It was amazing and made Harry hum as he slid his arms down the man’s back.  He was starting to feel like he was drunk because he didn’t know which one of them had started the kiss and now he didn’t care.  It felt too good to stop, especially with the feeling of the man’s firm arse in Harry’s hands.  Harry wanted to touch and lick every part of the man in his arms because the man smelt so delicious and Harry felt dizzy from every touch and caress. He wanted more, always more.

 

Harry felt a third hand on his shoulder before he was jerked around and saw Draco who had the strangest expression on his face. Harry could almost swear that Draco looked like he was finally seeing one of the creatures that Luna had constantly gone on about, but Harry didn’t care.  His partner was back and they could leave this place. He took his hand off of the Muggle’s chest and nodded at Draco.  “Let’s Go,” he sighed.

 

***

 

Draco didn’t say anything until they had gotten back to their office.  At that point, Harry wondered if the drink that had been thrown on him had gotten him drunk.  If so, then he was so much more a lightweight than he imagined.

 

“What happened?” Draco asked with a line between his eyebrows that Harry knew meant his partner was angry.  He also could have told that from the man’s tone of voice, but usually both of those things were something Draco only showed when he wanted to.  Harry had a feeling now that Draco had merely stopped holding back because there was an edge to Draco’s expression that Harry couldn’t remember ever seeing before.

 

It was like another splash of cold water and Harry gulped. “When you left?” He asked and watched Draco nodded as if that was the most obvious thing on earth.  “I followed you outside and then I tried to figure out if anyone saw anything.”

 

“Did the Muggle see <i>anything</i>?”

 

Harry frowned.  He knew he had fucked up, and he wasn’t supposed to be snogging on the job.  The problem was that he didn’t have a good reason for doing that.  He also felt like Draco had figured out that much from the looks he was getting, and was wondering why Draco hadn’t mentioned that yet.  Harry shook his head. “He saw you and the wizard, but he just thought you were my cheating boyfriend.”

 

Draco’s nostrils flared.  “Why did you tell him that?”

 

Harry winced. He also wondered if Draco realised how loud his voice was getting and decided to go ahead and cast a silencing charm on their office.  “I didn’t tell him.  It was something he just assumed and I went with it so that he would talk to me more.”

 

Draco squinted and didn’t look like he believed that at all. “Right. Because I could really tell how much you were trying to talk to him with your tongue down his throat. Did you even get his name?”

 

Harry ran a hand through his hair.  He really didn’t know where Draco was going with this and it was starting to make his head hurt. “No.  I didn’t ask him his name. I’ve already told you everything we said, and I think any more is none of your business”

 

Draco turned around then and banged his head against the wall, but Harry didn’t understand the look of defeat in Draco. It was frustrating to Harry because this wasn’t the first time.  It was just the most expressive that Draco had been about it so far, and Harry was wondering if this was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

 

Harry reached out and tried to get Draco to turn back and face him. When Harry touched Draco the man only seemed to freeze as if he was resistant to move. The feel of Draco so still against his hand made something inside Harry feel like it had just deflated. He couldn’t explain the situation or the buzzing in his ears.

 

He tightened his grip on Draco’s arm and pulled.  This time his partner did turn around. The expression Harry saw on Draco’s face then was one of confusion, and Harry realised that he understood less than he thought he had. He felt like a deer trapped in headlights with his pulse echoing between his ears. Like he was waiting for something to happen. He just didn’t know what he wanted Draco to do.

 

Draco started to shake. Harry felt the way Draco’s arm tremored before he could see it. Somehow it made Harry feel a little bit better because he could understand at least that much.

 

“Harry?” Draco whispered.

 

“Yes,” Harry answered and slide his hand down Draco’s arm. Draco’s skin was softer than his, and Harry wondered if he used any fancy products or lotion to produce that effect or if it was something that was simply Draco.

 

“Are you feeling okay?”

 

Harry shrugged, and he noticed the way that Draco’s breathing changed. Harry felt that if he wanted to he could match it since he could practically feel Draco exhale on his face. It was a strange feeling that he wondered if he should have been repulsed by but he was worried about Draco and this range of emotion he hadn’t seen before. Especially since Draco was usually so guarded with his emotions. He traced his thumb over Draco’s cheek. “Why do you ask?”

 

Draco sighed and closed his eyes. For a moment, the tension in his face disappeared. “You’re touching me. This isn’t... You don’t normally act like this.”

 

Harry pulled back because his partner was right. He was way feeling different and acting unprofessional. The two of them were supposed to respect each other’s boundaries and at the moment he was doing anything but that. Harry took a step back then and mumbled an apology. There was no excuse for what he had just done or for kissing the Muggle earlier so he dashed out of their office, and hoped that the next time the two of them saw each other they could just put the whole night behind them.

 

***

 

Harry groaned when he stepped inside Grimmauld Place. He was home, and he could finally shake the weirdness out of what had been his last assignment.  He was glad that Draco had managed to salvage the assignment by taking the suspect back to the Ministry to be questioned.  He still knew that he had fucked everything up only to make matters worse with how he acted afterwards.  He knew Shacklebolt would want to have some words with him.

 

He wasn’t looking forward to that or facing Draco again.  Harry hadn’t really needed to see the look on Draco’s face to know that something was off, but he didn’t think that saying maybe he was drunk would cut it. The  problem was that Harry didn’t know what was wrong.  He just felt different and lightheaded when he was talking to the bloke before Draco had shown up, and once Draco was there he felt a strong pull to Draco and a strange itch to explain himself. He kept feeling like he was being pulled in different directions and doing more than he knew he should.  Like kissing the Muggle or touching Draco.

 

Draco and Harry were partners and getting close enough to feel how soft Draco’s skin was or how it tasted was not a good idea.  Harry should not even be thinking about it, but he was already naked for bed. Something he had managed to do between the fireplace and his bedroom without noticing.

 

He was also already hard and thinking about Draco.  Harry trailed a hand down his own stomach and imagined lifting up Draco’s shirt and undoing the belt on Draco’s jeans.  He could almost feel the leather glide through his hands before he dropped it on the floor.

 

He undid the button and zipper as he looked into Draco’s grey eyes and he could see a desire there that pushed him forward to take Draco’s cock in his hand.

 

Harry whispered a lube spell and was pumping his hand up and down on his own cock as he pictured it was Draco’s and various resulting looks of pleasure playing over the man’s face.  He realised as he came that he would like to do that for real.  He wanted to make Draco come and the realisation made him smile and wince.  He wasn't just having random thoughts of what he could do to Draco anymore, but an increasing desire to actually do them.He was in a hell of a position because they were supposed to be partners.  They worked together and there was a rule against that.

 

He definitely knew that is what Hermione would say, and she would more than likely have good advice for him but this was not something he wanted to talk to her about.  He did hope that he would be able to remain professional even with all these  thoughts about Draco roaming around in his head.

 

***

 

Harry gulped as he stood outside Shacklebolt’s office.  He had seriously messed up the day before because he still had no clue when the mark had made him.  It was not a good sign. There was a glaring possibility that Burke had known the whole time.  He was beginning to wonder if leaving the Aurors altogether wasn’t a bad idea especially since he had messed up so royally and might be fired for his mistake anyway.  He had also been noticing how good Draco looked for awhile now, but last night had been the first time he wanked thinking of the man.   Only it hadn’t been just last night but also this morning in the shower. Something that Harry wasn't comfortable with especially since he was getting hard again while thinking of Draco.

 

Draco had a tendency to commit on the smell of Harry’s soap.  Harry still wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not, because he knew that Draco’s snarky comments weren’t just reserved for things he didn’t like.  He was also pretty sure he would never ask Draco bluntly if he was just trying to say Harry smelled nice.  

 

Harry had reached for the soap and instead of just thinking about Draco he had daydreamed about the bloke picking up the bottle and taking a sniff.  In Harry’s mind Draco wore the expression of bliss that were usually reserved for the man’s favourite tea.  Harry didn’t think he would ever understand how anyone could get <i>that</i> much enjoyment from tea, but he did like the way Draco’s face lit up as a result.  He was going to have to send the man more anonymously, because screw it if he knew how to give a gift like Hermione and Ron were more familiar in that respect.  He could just give them things, but Draco never felt that casual about anything.  It was one of those area where Harry knew he was out of depth so he avoided it as much as possible Occlumancy.

 

For Harry’s last birthday, Draco had sent Harry a nice cooking set.  Harry had almost sent it back when he realised how expensive it must have been.  He went as far as to tell Draco that it was more than he deserved and Draco glared at him.  Draco stated very curtly then that Harry had saved his life more than once, and the least he could do for someone with whom he trusted his life with was to get them something to pursue their passion.  He had after all noticed the way Harry talked about cooking and that it was something he enjoyed doing a great deal.

 

Harry had been able to do little else then besides mutter a thanks.  He knew it was vastly inadequate.  The gift he had gotten Draco was also severely lacking.  He just didn’t know what to get the bloke who could buy anything he wanted.

 

Harry also hadn’t been sure what to make of the grand extravagance that had been Draco’s party.  He was much  more used to the private humble gatherings of the Weasleys where he knew everyone’s name.  Draco’s party had felt just like every other Ministry function which is to say Harry hated it, so he had arrived, left his gift and promptly ran out.  He was not the type to stick around for awkward social interactions when he didn’t have to.  He also hadn’t wanted to see the disappointed look on Draco’s face when he realised what Harry had got him.

 

Harry had found an observationists picture of the Draco constellation from the night Draco was born and framed it.  Being Harry Potter had actually helped him then because the witch he bought it from was very eager to help him once she realised who he was.  Most of time he hated the obvious shift in attitude because their helpfulness felt so fake to him then.

 

Harry shook his head.  He was not supposed to be thinking about such things right now.  Instead, he needed to decide if his recent wanking to fantasies of Draco meant he should leave his job or if he could push those thoughts away.  He was certainly not going to tell Draco to leave when he was the one who had issues.  He sighed and raised his hand to knock on Shacklebolt’s office when he heard someone cough behind him.  Of course, he turned to see Draco standing there in his immaculate Auror robes with a frown on his face.  

 

“What are you doing?” Draco asked.

 

Harry winced because he could hear an edge of concern to Draco’s voice. It was almost like the man knew what he was thinking and that would be very bad indeed especially because he couldn’t remember ending the spell that linked their minds the previous night.  He couldn’t <i>hear</i> anything coming from Draco, but he also knew the bloke was really good at cutting those things off when he wanted to. Draco, unlike Harry, was good at Occlumancy.

 

Harry didn’t want to lie to Draco but he also wasn’t about to be blunt.  “I was going to talk to Shacklebolt.”

 

Draco nodded. “I figured that much out from where you are standing, but what are you going to tell him?”

 

Harry gulped and tried to not think about how he had wanked that morning in the shower or how much he wanted to now.  The fact that Draco was standing in front of him and looking so nice was not making things easy for Harry neither was the buzzing noise in his ears that made everything a little fuzzy.  He knew he wasn’t supposed to be wondering if Draco’s hair was really as soft as it looked.  Draco’s hair always seemed to behave while Harry’s just did whatever the hell it wanted.  He had long ago given up on trying to tame, because he really didn’t give a damn anymore.  Most people cared more about who he was than what he looked like.

 

Draco stiffened when Harry touched his hair and tilted his head away.  Harry bit his lip and nodded as he quickly couldn’t remember reaching out to Draco and decided to cross his arms so there would be no more accidental touching.  He could hardly believe this was the second time it happened and he still wasn’t sure what had felt so strange with the Muggle man outside the pub the night before.  The least Harry could do was apologise, but when he did Draco grabbed him by the shoulders and made a point of looking him in the eye before asking.  “Is there something you need to tell me?  Should we go back to our office?”

 

Harry felt his face heat up.  There was a part of him that he knew he should probably tell Draco what he’d been thinking about even if it meant that everything would change between them.  The thing was he couldn’t see how things could stay the same if he made the revelation, and he wanted things to stay the same.  He liked helping people and he liked working with Draco.  He also didn't want his decision to leave mean Draco would be stuck behind a desk because he knew the man would hate that.

 

If only he hadn’t begun to think about what sex with Draco would be like then maybe they could’ve continued like just any other day.  The problem was that they couldn’t and Harry hugged himself tighter so that he wouldn’t touch Draco and shook his head.

 

Harry had made up his mind now, and he quickly turned around and opened the door to Shacklebolt’s office without knocking.  Shacklebolt’s jaw dropped as he looked up from his desk, and Harry promptly shut the door behind him before Draco could enter.

 

“Harry? Is there something you want to talk about?”

 

Harry placed his hands on the head Aurors desk and leaned over it. “If I leave, what happens to Draco?”

 

Shacklebolt leaned back in his chair and studied Harry as Draco stepped into the room.   

 

Harry wasn’t sure if Shacklebolt would answer the question with Draco in the room, but he wasn’t about to back down.  He did grip the desk tighter as he felt his body’s pull to Draco.  He really wanted to press that man into the wall and snog him.

 

“Are you thinking about quitting?” Shacklebolt asked.

 

“I am.”  Harry replied, and even he could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to compel his body to stay still.

 

“Why?” Draco asked, and Harry could feel a tightening in his gut at the sound.

 

Harry made to keep his eyes front and ignored Draco.  “What would happen?”

 

Shacklebolt raised his eyebrows.  “He would be assigned another partner.”

 

Harry pressed his lips together. “Who?”

 

Shacklebolt tilted his head. “Me.”

 

“Why?” Harry and Draco asked in unison.

 

“Because Malfoy is a really good Auror and everyone else currently has a partner.” Shacklebolt replied simply.

 

“Good.” Harry said and reached over to pat Shacklebolt on the shoulder. “I quit.”

 

Shacklebolt looked like he was going to choke on air for a few seconds before he collected himself. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” Harry replied though he wasn’t sure why Shacklebolt was surprised to hear that at the end of the conversation, but he wasn't interested in asking about that.  Instead, he just turned around and walked out.  He tried to not look at Draco on the way out, but he couldn’t stop himself from noticing the look of surprise on the man’s face or from brushing his arm against the man as he walked past.  The small touch made Harry smile as he felt the heat from Draco’s body, and then he ran not caring anymore how he looked.  He just had to get out of there and he made a beeline for his home.  Once he got to Grimmauld Place he felt better.  He was going to have to figure out what he was going to do with his life but he was pretty sure that Hermione would have opinions about that.  He might also end up liking a few of the ideas.

 

First, he needed to tell her about it and he wasn’t sure how fast the news would travel so he quickly sent her an owl.  It didn’t explain much but he knew that she would ask questions when she got a chance and there was only so much he was willing to write down.  He also wasn’t sure if he was okay with telling her how he felt about Draco.

 

She hadn’t voiced any objections when they became partners, but wanting to shag the man was on an entirely different level.  Ever since Harry broke up with Ginny a few years ago he hadn’t talked about anyone he liked with Hermione or Ron.  That was also the time that he and Draco were assigned to work together, and Harry spent most of his time at work or with friends.  He hadn’t really gone any new placed or meet any new people while not working, and the last thing he wanted to was pick up a date at work. He had wanted to keep those two parts of his life separate.

 

Only now he was thinking of Draco. He was naked again and thinking of the man.  He couldn’t remember having taken his robes off again , but since he wasn’t going back to work  he wasn’t worried about them.

 

Part of him wished he had pushed Draco against the wall and snogged him before he left.  He probably would have been hexed for it, but the bloke probably tasted fantastic.  He could also imagine the gasps and moans that Draco would make along with the salty taste of the man’s skin.

 

Harry shuddered at the thought and then froze when he heard his name.  He slowly turned around to see Draco standing in the hallway with a flushed expression on his face, and much to Harry’s embarrassment his cock twitched in response.  He also had his hand wrapped around his prick.  This was not  how he wanted Draco to find him.  He quickly moved his hands in front of his crotch before asking Draco what he was doing.

 

“You ran out.” Draco replied and licked his lips. “And you’ve been acting differently. I came over to try and figure out what the Merlin is going on.”

 

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  He didn’t know if it was a good idea to tell Draco or not. He certainly wasn’t up to it even if his dick was.  He looked down then as he thought about it and realised he was completely exposed to Draco.  Wow.  he had definitely managed to make a mess of things.  “Right. We’ll talk. But for the moment can you close your eyes or something while I get dressed.”

 

Draco raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione’s voice soon filled the house as she called out for Harry.  He cursed under his breath and quickly turned Draco around as he asked the man to go downstairs and tell Hermione that he’d be done there in a moment.  He really needed to put clothes on and thankfully he didn’t have to explain that to Draco.

 

He also knew he couldn’t leave the two of them alone for long because he still wasn’t sure if they could both manage to not offend the other one.  He rushed to get dressed and just threw on jeans and a t-shirt before bounding down the stairs.

 

What he found was Draco and Hermione sitting at the kitchen table in amicable silence.  They both turned to look at him when he walked in.

 

Hermione greeted him. “I got your owl.  And I came over because I thought you may want to talk about it.  I had the impression that you loved your job. And now I've just heard from Draco that you’ve been acting impulsive lately.”

 

Harry nodded. “I wanted to talk to you, but haven’t people always said I’m impulsive.  I didn’t think that was new.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. “There have been quite a few times where you’ve just run recklessly into the middle of something.”

 

Harry sighed and put his hands on the back of a chair. “You know me.”

 

“She does.” Draco inserted.  “Only she hasn't seen you in the past twenty-four hours. But trust me, Harry, you’ve been acting differently.  Or do you mean to tell me you didn't snog that Muggle last night you've never meet before and that it’s a normal occurrence for you to barge into Shacklebolt’s office and tower over his desk.”

 

Hermione frowned. “Is that what happened, Harry?”

 

Harry wanted to say no, but he leaned down and touched his head to the table.  Had he really kissed a perfect stranger? Something he didn't want to think about because he didn't want to be that type of man. He felt so embarrassed because actions like that were incredibly reckless and yet he couldn't explain it or the recurring buzzing noise like a fly he kept hearing.

 

“What happened?” Hermione asked.

 

“I messed up.” Harry replied as he straightened up.  “The suspect managed to distract me by tossing a drink on me.  Luckily, Draco got him.  And that’s what I meant to talk to Shacklebolt about.  Only something else had recently...come up and I thought it would be better if Draco had a different partner.”

 

“Why didn’t you just ask to switch partners then?” Hermione asked.

 

Harry glanced from Draco to Hermione and wished that he could talk to both of them separately, but didn’t think asking to do that was a good idea. It might be a good idea that he wasn’t alone with Draco.  He settled for taking a step closer to Hermione and putting a hand on her shoulder.  “ I thought no one else wanted to partner with Draco or me.”

 

“Harry did ask if I would have a new partner and who before he quit.  I just didn’t think Shacklebolt took him serious until he ran out.” Draco stated.

 

Hermione looked at Harry’s hand on her shoulder as if it was something unusual and then turned towards Draco.  “When did he start to act differently?”

 

“Yesterday, after the suspect tried to run.” Draco replied.

 

“I’m right here.”  Harry stated.

 

“Yes, I know.” Hermione replied.  “Did you stay that he threw a drink on you?”

 

“His beer.” Harry replied.

 

“Malfoy,” Hermione started.  “Do you think it could have been a potion? Maybe a curse?”

 

Draco nodded. “Whatever it was Harry didn’t see it.  Or Harry only assumed it was beer in the glass.  Either way there is something off about him that even he has noticed. A buzzing noise.”

 

Harry frowned and glared at Draco.  “How could you know that?”

 

“Because of the spell, Harry.  The one that let’s us communicate on undercover jobs so we can be more convincing about not knowing each other and still talk.”

 

Harry took a few steps back but managed to stop from bolting.  Did that mean that Draco knew Harry had been wanking to him? To Harry’s astonishment Draco nodded, and Harry could feel his face heat up.  He didn’t understand why Draco hadn’t said anything before this or why he couldn't hear anything Draco was thinking.  

 

Draco sighed and shook his head.  “I’m good at Occlumancy, Harry.  And since your thoughts have been so erratic I’ve been shielding mine from you.  I’ve always been able to do that, but you haven’t had anyone else to compare me to.”

 

Harry tugged at his shirt and glanced between Draco and Hermione. “What if I want to know?”

 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea with Granger here.” Draco replied.

 

“Harry,” Hermione said in the voice she usually kept for telling Ron and Harry to stop being stupid.  “I need to go anyway because someone needs to look into how to help you. Since you seem to avoid St Mungo’s about like the plague. I also think someone should stay with you because we're not sure what you’ll do next.  I have a feeling that Malfoy was here to do as much.”

 

Draco nodded at that and Harry groaned.  “I don’t need a babysitter.”  Harry groaned.

 

Hermione turned and glared at him.  “Have you seen yourself in just the past few minutes?  For a moment, when Draco had your attention I thought you were going to rub one out right in front of us through your jeans.  You really are more reckless and impulsive than normal, and I think more than what even you are noticing.  Trust me on this.  And I’ll try not to be gone any longer than I need to be.” Hermione said before offering a weak smile and leaving by floo.

 

Harry felt stuck to the floor and all too aware that he was alone with Draco now.  He really wished this was a dream, and it certainly had a dreamlike feel in the way he had been finding himself doing something different.  Like how he couldn’t remember actually taking his clothes off earlier.

 

Draco had walked into the room then and fuck.  Draco knew what Harry had been thinking about him then.  How could the bloke stand to be in the same room with him.

 

“Harry.” Draco whispered.  “If you weren’t so oblivious, you would notice I’ve been flirting with you the past year.  I can’t help that the revelation is new to you.”

 

Harry covered his face with his hands.  Had he really missed that much?  And why had Draco stayed quiet for so long?”

 

“I didn’t think I was being quiet about it.” Draco started. “I had the impression from the fantasies I glimpsed that if you really wanted something to happen between us it would.”

 

“You still could have told me.” Harry retorted.

 

“Right.” Draco drawled. “The problem with that is I actually like being an Auror and being your partner. I didn’t want to give that up.  I still don’t but I knew how you felt about office romances.  And we still could, you know.  Shacklebolt said he was okay with us dating and still working together.  He trusts us to keep things more professional when we need to."

 

Harry pulled out one of the chairs and sat down.  Everything felt like too much for him to absorb and he didn’t know what to do yet.  Part of him wanted to hide.  The other wanted to jump up and down with glee at the idea of going on a date. Yet he still didn’t know what Draco thought. “Why are you shielding your thoughts, Draco?”

 

“Because I’ve been inside your head, Harry.  And I didn’t think adding my thoughts to the mix will be a good idea.”

 

Harry looked up at Draco and felt lightheaded. Fuck, he wanted to kiss the man and he could feel the man’s breath on his lips before he realised he stood up.  Though it didn’t escape his notice that Draco hadn’t backed away, and he went with that as he closed the gap between them.

 

Draco’s lips were soft against him, and he could taste something sweet that wasn’t quite like honey.  Harry couldn’t place his finger on what it was, and he found himself licking and kissing to get more of a taste. Whatever it was he definitely knew that he liked it.

 

He also liked how warm Draco felt under his touch. The man usually had a chilly disposition and warmed up only after getting to know someone if he trusted them enough. Draco was warming up to Harry now. He also had a smooth chest except for a scar that stretched diagonally across it, and Harry was enjoying the noises that Draco was making as he traced it with his fingers and then his tongue.

 

Draco was also squirming against Harry until Harry pinned him against the wall. The noises were exquisite and Harry noticed that Draco was saying his name over and over again. It was also getting louder each time which made Harry smile.

 

Then all of a sudden Draco put his finger on Harry’s mouth and tugged at his hair.

 

“Wait,” Draco said. “I think we might want to move this elsewhere unless you are okay with someone else stumbling in on us.”

 

Harry hummed in agreement as he tried to pull himself away. Part of him knew what Draco was saying and that it made sense, but another didn’t care and just wanted to continue. He wanted to get his fill of Draco through touch and taste, and nothing felt like enough.

 

Harry did manage to drag Draco into a room down the hall that had a couch in it though he left the door opened. Draco mentioned something about that, but Draco quickly silenced him by dropping to his knees and kissing the skin right above his trousers. He looked up at Draco then and savored the hungry look in Draco’s eyes before taking the trousers off like he was unwrapping a gift. He watched the man’s expression the whole time.

 

He wished he could save it and keep it around for whenever he wanted to look at it, but doing something like that gave rise to an opportunity that someone else could see it. Harry wanted to keep whatever this was private. He liked the soft, salty texture of Draco’s prick in his mouth. The way it filled his mouth made his toes curled, and he hummed at the sensations which only served to make Draco whimper and moan.

 

Harry loved those sounds and it urged him on until he had taken Draco’s cock down his throat as far as it would go.  At that point, Harry was overloaded with thoughts and sensations. He could feel Draco’s prick at the back of his throat at the same time as he could feel someone’s mouth around his cock. Only Draco was standing above him and he was still kneeling. There was a voice somewhere in there that was telling him he was inside Draco’s head and could finally <i>hear</i> Draco’s thoughts, but most of him was coming because everything felt so good.  He became less and less sure if he was the one who thrust forward or if he was sucking.  Both of the sensations felt real like the warm liquid on his tongue and the tongue on his cock.

 

The next thing he knew he was riding Draco or Draco was riding him while Harry’s cock was buried in his arse. Harry wasn’t sure which but he didn’t care either. He really would have been fine with either one especially since he was touching, kissing, and shagging Draco.

 

Draco pulled back and sat up on the bed at the same time that Harry felt a door slam shut in his head. Harry could tell that Draco had put up the barriers in his mind before and the silence was loud. Harry wasn’t sure what to think of it and shook his head.  He liked knowing what Draco was thinking, and Harry knew that Draco still had that advantage. Harry glared over at Draco, who rolled his eyes.

 

Draco sighed. “I’m hungry, Harry. We can’t have sex all the time.”

 

Harry groaned at that and found himself turning red.  He wasn’t regretting the sex that he just had, but he was used to things progressing much more slowly than that. A few dates first or something like that.  Granted he really didn’t have much in the way of experience. There was just a handful of relationships that he had to base any comparison on.

 

Draco snapped his fingers in front of Harry’s face. “And all of those have ended. And now I’m here, and I don’t enter into anything lightly. I also like to set myself apart.”

 

Harry smirked at that before hearing Hermione call out his name. He managed to turn an even brighter red then as he got up quickly and dressed.

 

***

 

“Harry, I don’t know if you’re going to like what I have to tell you. But I did find what I think is the potion that was used on you. Though I can’t say how removing it will react with the charm that you have linking your thoughts with Draco’s. I didn’t see a case of anything like that happening before. I think you should still try though.”

 

Harry nodded. He knew it couldn’t live like this no matter how amazing the sex had been.  It wasn’t meant to be like that every time. Especially since until Hermione had pointed it out Harry hadn’t realised that she had been gone for seventeen hours. Something Harry had winced at and turned red again. “What do we have to do?”

 

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. “I wrote down detailed instructions of what to do. Somebody else has to perform the ritual, and I think it would be best if Draco did that for you and explained what you need to do.”

 

The ritual started off with Draco tying Harry to a chair, and Harry had a feeling that is part of what made Hermione uneasy. Another was that Harry was not supposed to know the ritual in it’s entirety. Instead, he was going to have to trust that Draco knew what he was doing. Something he was used to doing anyway when they worked on missions together.

 

Draco started murmuring in Latin from what Harry could tell but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t know Latin, and even if he did he would have a hard time understanding with the loud buzzing in his ears.

 

He had heard the buzzing before, but this time it managed to be even louder and more encompassing.  The noise swallowed everything else until Harry couldn’t see or feel anything. The only thing that seemed to exist was the buzzing, and it hurt.

 

The pain stretched through him until he felt there was a possibility he would burst out of his skin. There was just too much and he couldn’t contain it. He wanted to scream, but when he opened his mouth he felt something warm press against his lips.  That warmth spread through him like a soothing balm along with the slow realisation that someone was sitting on his lap.  It was Draco, and Harry had his hands in the man’s hair as he kissed him.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and pulled back to study Draco’s face. The buzzing was gone and he didn’t feel an overwhelming desire to do anything. He just simply liked the feel on Draco on his lap. “I feel like myself again.”

 

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. “I should think so, I am a very good wizard. One of the best.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Is that so?

 

“Yes,” Draco smirked. “I managed to hold down the great Harry Potter even after he evaporated the ropes that were holding him down.”

 

“Are you saying you got me?” Harry replied.

  
Draco smirked. “Yes.”

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/121429.html) (or comment below or in both places!)


End file.
